Beyond Birthdayn elämä vangitsemisen jälkeen
by BeyondBirthdayStoryteller
Summary: Tämä tarina kertoo siitä mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen kun Beyond Birthday vangittiin ja heitettiin hullujenhuoneelle. Tämä myös kertoo siitä mitä muuta oli tapahtunut sillä välin kun Beyond oli vankilassa. Lue niin saat tietää lisää...


Siinä hän oli. Hän istui petinsä päällä. Hän piti jalkojaan sängyn päällä ja hänen mustat hiuksensa peittivät hänen silmänsä. Yleisimmin hänen asentonsa olisi sellainen että hän halaisi jalkojaan, mutta tällä kerralla hän ei voinut sillä hänen päällään oli pakkopaita. Tämä "hän" josta puhun, on Beyond Birthday. Häntä ei vieläkään ole todettu varsinaiseksi syylliseksi mutta epäilykset muuttuivat niin vahvoiksi, että he eivät pystyneet muuta kun vangita hänet. Nyt kerron teille mitä Beyond on tehnyt. Ensinnäkin hän murhasi kolme ihmistä ja melkein itsensä. Hän tappoi 44-vuotiaan miehen nimeltä Believe Bridesmaid. Beyond huumasi hänet. Sen jälkeen hän hirtti uhrinsa ja teki roomalaisilla numeroilla hänen vatsaansa koodin jolla sai tietää seuraavan uhrin nimen. Seuraava uhri oli 13-vuotias tyttö nimeltä Quarter Queen. Hänet myös huumattiin ja hänen silmänsä murskattiin kokonaan. Beyond laittoi hänelle myöhemmin silmälasit jotka hänen mielestään sopivat hänelle. Kolmas uhri oli 28-vuotias nainen joka työskenteli pankissa. Beyond halusi testata pystyykö ihminen kuolamaa sisäiseen verenvuotoon rikkomatta elimiä. Hän murskasi uhrin vasemman käden rikkomatta yhtään ihoa. Mutta hänen testinsä epäonnistu ja hän halusi tappaa uhrinsa eri tavalla. Hän otti puukon esiin ja lähestyi uhria… Mutta keskitytään nyt tarinaan minkä aion kertoa teille. Kerron teille siitä mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen kun Beyond vangittiin.

Kun Beyond oli ollut vankilassa kuusi kuukautta, hänen kohtaloaan alettiin miettiä. Heidän pitäisi teloittaa hänet, mutta he eivät tienneet vielä milloin. Kuitenkaan heidän ei tarvinnut miettiä sitä kauaa. Sairaanhoitajat hullujenhuoneelta saapuivat vankilalle. He tulivat hakemaan hänet. Beyond vietiin hullujenhuoneelle ja hän vietti pienessä huoneessa kuusi vuotta.

Joten hän vain istui. Muuta hän ei tehnyt. Pian huoneeseen saapui mies. Hän sulki oven ja seisoi siinä hetken katsellen Beyondia. "Nouse!" Mies sanoi. Beyond istui siinä vielä hetken aivan ilmeettömänä. Sitten Hänen kasvoilleen levisi karmiva hymy. Hän vain hymyili. Sitten hän nousi huonoryhtisenä ylös. Hänellä oli farkut ja valkoinen pitkähihainen paita pakkopaidan alla. Mies otti pakkopaidan Beyondin päältä ja laittoi hänelle käsiraudat. Sitten Beyond kysyi: "Miksi minut vapautetaan?" Vaikka kukaan ei ollut sanonut hänelle moista. "Tiesin että olet tarpeeksi fiksu arvaamaan sen. Epäilyt kohdistuivat toiseen ihmiseen ja he uskovat sinun syyttömyyteen" Mies kertoi.

He kävelivät vain eteenpäin. He tulivat ulko-oville ja mies sanoi: "Nyt vain menet. Emme tahdo nähdä sinua murhaamassa ihmisiä vaikka tiedämmekin syyttömyytesi. Aloita alusta. Mutta älä lankea murhaamisen polulle." Mies avasi Beyondin kahleet ja päästi hänet vapaaksi. Mies antoi Beyondille 500 dollaria ja lähetti hänet pois.

Beyond lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin. Hän oli Los Angelesissa missä hän murhasi ne kolme ihmistä. Hän näki pitkästä aikaa taas auringon ja jatkoi matkaa. Hänen talonsa oli lähellä ja hän päätti kävellä sinne kunnes hän näki toisen talon joka oli hänelle tuttu. Se oli talo missä Beyond oli tappanut ensimmäisen uhrinsa. Beyond päätti mennä käymään siellä myöhemmin. Nyt hän päätti mennä kotiinsa miettimään.

Beyond meni kotiinsa ja istui sängylle samalla tavalla kun oli istunut vankilassaan: Hullujenhuoneella. Sitten hän hymähti. Hän alkoi nauraa kuin hullu. Hänet vapautettiin koska epäilyt kohdistuivat väärään ihmiseen vaikka Beyond olikin tappanut ne ihmiset. Hän vain nauroi. Mutta seuraavaksi hän halusi tietää oliko maailman mahtavin etsivä L kuollut. L:hän oli se joka voitti Beyondin. Beyond hävisi mutta nyt hän tunsi että kilpailu jatkui vielä paitsi jos L oli kuollut. Sittenhän Beyond voitti. Beyond halusi myös tietää kuka kohdisti epäilyt jollekin muulle ja auttoi Beyondin ulos hullujenhuoneelta. Beyond halusi tappaa hänet koska se henkilö oli vaaraksi itse Beyondille. Hän voisi tehdä rikoksen jolla voisi saada Beyondin syylliseltä. Sitä hän ei halunnut. Joten Beyond meni ensimmäisen uhrinsa taloon ja mietti siellä.

Beyond istuutui tuolille. Huoneessa oli sänky, työpöytä ja tuoli. Oli myös kasveja ja tauluja koristeena. Mutta kaikki siellä ei tuntunut oikealta. Tuntui aivan kuin joku olisi ollut siellä ja se joku katsoi Beyondia. Sitten hän tajusi. Hän meni sängyn luo ja liikutti sitä. Jokin liikkui sen alla. Beyond työnsi nopeasti sängyn takaisin paikoilleen ja näki käden sängyn alla. Beyond otti kädestä kiinni ja veti ihmisen esiin. Se oli noin 20-vuotias nainen. Beyond nosti hänet ylös ja kysyi häneltä: "Oliko sängyn alla mukavaa?" Nainen nykäisi kätensä irti Beyondista ja sanoi: "Mitä luulet? Miksi et mieluummin kysynyt nimeäni?" "Kerro jos haluat." Beyond sanoi. "Nimeni on Emily Coil. Mikä on sinun nimesi?" Nainen sanoi. "Nimeni on Rue Ryuzaki. Pyydän, kutsu minua Ryuzakiksi." Beyond sanoi. Ryuzaki oli ollut Beyondin tekonimi kun hän esitti yksityisetsivää. Hän halusi käyttää sitä vieläkin. "Vai niin. Mieluummin kutsuisin sinua Beyond Birthdayksi." Nainen sanoi yllättäen.

He olivat sen jälkeen noin minuutin hiljaa vain katsoen toisiaan. Sitten Beyond rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja kysyi: "Miksi autoit minut ulos hullujenhuoneelta?" "Koska halusin tähän maailmaan pienimuotoisen kaaoksen ja ihmiset menisivät paniikkiin." Emily kertoi. "Vai niin. Mutta meidän pitäisi puhua varmaan jossakin muualla. Kerro osoitteesi niin saavun sinne kun kello on 16.00." Beyond ehdotti. "Hyvä on. Tässä osoitteeni. Pitäisikö minun myös kutsua se henkilö joka aiotaan vangita sinun murhistasi? Hän tahtoisi varmaankin tavata sinut. Hän muuten aikoo paljastaa itsensä jonka jälkeen hän saa murhaajan maineen ja hänet vangitaan." Emily kysyi. "Kyllä. Kutsu hänet. Hän on typerä ihminen joka teloitetaan minun murhistani. Naurettavaa." Beyond sanoi.

Kun kello oli 15.58. Beyond oli Emilyn talolla. Hän astui sisään vasta kun kello oli 16.00. Hän oli täsmällinen. Siellä oli Emily ja se henkilö joka aiottiin vangita. "Kiitos että tulit. Nimeni on Taylor" Mies sanoi Beyondille joka astui juuri sisälle taloon. "Kiitos. Haluaisin puhua sinun kanssasi kaksin. Anteeksi Emily" Beyond sanoi ja käveli Emilyn makuuhuoneeseen Taylorin kanssa. Hän sulki oven ja alkoi puhua: "Haluatko olla oikeasti rikollinen? Haluatko olla Murhaaja?" "Kyllä. Mutta en saa olla ikinä oikea koska otan vain sinun murhista kunnian." Taylor sanoi. "Mutta mitä jos tappaisit ihmisen. Poliisien edessä. Kaikki uskoisivat että se ihminen olisi neljäs uhri ja sinusta tulisi murhaaja jonka tittelin ansaitset." Beyond ehdotti. "Niin, mutta kuka se ihminen olisi?" Taylor kysyi. "Emily. Katsos olen jo tehnyt suunnitelman ja se on jo alkanut. Olen kutsunut poliisit tänne että he tulevat vangitsemaan murhaajan. Sinä uhkaat tappaa Emilyn jos poliisit tulevat lähemmäs. Sitten viillät Emilyn kaulan puukolla jonka jälkeen sinut vangitaan. Teetkö sen?" Beyond Kysyi. "Kyllä. Minä teen sen" Taylor sanoi.

Sitten he menivät takaisin olohuoneeseen missä Emily odotti. He istuivat sohvalle ja alkoivat puhua. Pian alkoi kuulua sireenien ääntä. Poliisit tulivat. Beyond nousi ja sanoi: "Nyt se alkaa Taylor. Onnea. Älä tee minulle pettymystä." Sitten Beyond karkasi takaovesta ja pääsi soluttautumaan väkijoukon sekaan. Pian Beyond kuuli kirkaisun ja laukauksia. Sitten noin 5 minuuttia myöhemmin ambulanssi tuli paikalle. Emily oli kuollut kuten myös Taylor. Kukaan ei enää tiennyt Beyondin olemassaolosta.

Myöhemmin vuoden päästä Beyond alkoi taas tappaa ihmisiä. Ja se jatkui kunnes tapahtui jotain erikoista...

* * *

><p><strong>Kertokaa mitä haluatte seuraavaan osaan. <strong>

**En ole keksinyt täysin vielä seuraavaa osaa ja siksi haluan ideoita.**

**Kiitos lukemisestasi.**

**Toivon että luette muitakin tarinoitani jos pidit tästä. :D**


End file.
